Le jeune homme qui regardait les filles danser
by Thookie
Summary: Lorsque Victor Frankenstein observe les jeunes danseuses -ou plutôt leur anatomie- il ne se doute pas de ce qu'il laisse penser à l'une d'entre elle en particulier.


Petite fic sur un court moment de Penny Dreadful, celui où Victor observe les danseuses d'une fenêtre. J'ai écrit du point de vue de la jeune fille rousse (peut-être vous ne vous souviendrez plus mais ça n'a pas grande importance).

Je ne sais pas si elle sera beaucoup lue car je crois que c'est la seule fanfic en français pour l'instant! ^^'

Enfin qui vivra verra et merci de votre lecture ;)

* * *

><p><span>Le jeune homme qui regardait les filles danser<span>

Dehors il faisait gris et brumeux. On pourrait simplement dire _Londres_ et ça reviendrait au même tant ce temps était ultra-caractéristique de cette ville. Mais là n'est pas la question et les jeunes filles ne se la posaient pas du tout non plus. Au sein de leur école de danse, il faisait bon, voir chaud et la lumière réfléchie par les miroirs qui entouraient la salle de danse donnait une impression de sécurisante chaleur. La jeune danseuse ne savait pas s'il en allait de même pour ses camarades mais elle appréciait énormément ces quelques heures d'apparentes sécurité.

Pourtant en cet après-midi, une chose différait des jours précédents. Il y avait quelque chose à l'extérieur qui l'empêchait de ressentir cette sécurité... quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Un homme était assis sur un banc face à une fenêtre de derrière et les fixaient depuis un bon moment maintenant en écrivant des choses sur un carnet. Au début, elle était la seule à l'avoir vu et elle avait trouvé ça délicieusement gênant. Surtout que le jeune homme n'était pas désagréable à regarder malgré un air é_reinté_ qui aurait pu en effrayer plus d'une. Mais elle était du genre à apprécier les choses in-communes, ce pourquoi elle ne comptait pas faire de la danse classique toute sa vie. Elle se fit réprimander par la professeure ce qui lui fit remarqué au passage qu'elle avait cessé d'écouter sa voix. Et accessoirement que son regard était perdu dans celui de l'homme de dehors. Elle cligna des yeux puis se fâcha mentalement contre elle-même de ne plus être attentive. Alors elle se concentra à nouveau mais n'oublia tout de même pas de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de temps en temps.

Elle se sentait incroyablement détendue de cette importance qu'on lui donnait. Parce qu'à aucun moment elle ne doutait que l'homme puisse regarder une autre qu'elle, ou même ne regarder personne en particulier. Si elle savait que c'était _son corps_ qui l'intéressait, elle aurait tout de suite fait ce qu'une autre ne tarda pas à faire. Une des ses camarades poussa un cri ce qui alarma la professeure.

« Quel est donc ce vacarme ? »

« Madame, madame ! Y'a un monsieur dehors qui nous épie ! C'est un aliéné qui veut nous tuer ! »

La jeune danseuse eut soudain peur que le jeune homme ait des ennuis et peur aussi que cela le fasse fuir pour toujours ! Alors, tandis que la professeure se dirigeait d'un pas énergique vers la sortie pour déloger l'individu, elle lui barra la route.

« Et qu'est-ce que cela encore ? »

« Madame, je m'excuse c'est entièrement de ma faute. C'est moi qui ait autorisé ce monsieur à venir ici. »

« Et pour quelles raisons je vous prie ? »

« C'est, euhm... mon cousin. Oui, il vient de Suisse et c'est un artiste qui apprécie énormément le... le mouvement des corps humains. C'est pour cela que vous pouvez-le voir froncez les sourcils et écrire sur un petit carnet. »

Pendant qu'elle enjolivait son mensonge, aucunes filles ne bougeaient mais toutes avaient le cou tendus vers la fenêtre. La professeure alla constater d'elle-même et, car Dieu l'avait voulut, elle acquiesça et conclu :

« Prévenez-nous la prochaine fois pour éviter un scandale, mademoiselle. Retournons au travail ! »

Une fois que tout le monde eut repris sa place, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Heureusement qu'elle avait agit ! Bien sûr elle savait que c'était une réaction égoïste car elle ne voulait pas le voir partir... et peut-être était-ce vraiment un aliéné, dans ce cas-là elle le regretterait amèrement. A ce moment-là, son regard croisa à nouveau celui du jeune homme. Elle tenta de cacher le sourire qui naissait sur son visage comment voulez-vous qu'une personne comme lui fasse du mal à qui que ce soit. Il paraissait réservé et aimable, déférent et respectueux, intelligent mais modeste et absolument pas assoiffé de sang de jeunes filles. Les apparences sont trompeuses mais elles ne peuvent pas êtres trompeuses à ce point-là... si ?

Enfin le cours se termina et, tandis que toutes ses camarades se précipitèrent vers les vestiaires, elle resta accoudée à la fenêtre. Le jeune homme n'avait pas regardé dans leur direction depuis un petit moment mais il était toujours là, semblant perdu dans de grandes réflexions qu'elle imaginait passionnantes. Elle voulait lui faire un signe de la main quand il relèverait la tête. Elle riait déjà de la gêne qu'elle lirait sur son visage. Et cela ne rata pas.

Seulement la conséquence fut largement différente de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Quand il vit la jeune fille le saluer ainsi, il baissa la tête et la tourna du côté opposé d'elle mais alors il eut un sursaut ce qui la fit sursauter aussi. Il se leva précipitamment sans quitter un point des yeux qu'elle chercha à repérer. Elle distingua une silhouette, vaguement, affublée d'un long manteau noir mais elle n'aurait su dire avec assurance si c'était cela ou autre chose qui avait perturbé son jeune homme. Elle voulait sortir pour le rattraper mais en même temps ne voulait pas bouger d'un centimètre pour ne rien rater de lui. Il rangea toujours dans la précipitation ses affaires et, s'en allant, il lança un dernier regard à la fenêtre et cette fois, elle en était sûre, à elle. Mais ce regard, ce regard était empreint d'une telle douloureuse souffrance qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle sentit son cœur se déchirer, et encore quand elle y pensait dans le futur elle ressentait en écho cette détresse qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru lire dans les yeux d'un jeune homme aussi séduisant. Se réprimandent de ne pas l'avoir rattrapé, elle alla comme une âme en peine remettre ses vêtements pour rentrer chez elle.

Mais elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir continuer à vivre sa vie habituelle après avoir été témoin de la souffrance faite homme. Elle qui n'avait jamais connu la peine dans sa vie, voilà qu'elle la vivait maintenant par procuration en ignorant tout des causes et des conséquences de celle-ci. Sur le chemin de retour elle priait pour le revoir, ne serait-ce que du coin de l'œil, pour savoir qu'il était toujours en vie voir même qu'il était vraiment _réel_. Mais rien. Évidemment. Le bonheur n'était décidément pas taillé sur mesure pour tout le monde. Elle sourit de sa bêtisa et laissa ses larmes couler en silence.

FIN


End file.
